


Criminal Intent

by silver_chipmunk



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_chipmunk/pseuds/silver_chipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a challenge on the me_and_thee_100 livejournal community. The prompt was "tall". The show it refers to is Law and Order: Criminal Intent, and the partners are Bobby Goren and Alex Eames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal Intent

Criminal Intent

The actor is tall, taller even than Hutch was before age started to make him shorter. Sometimes Hutch worries that's why Starsky likes the show so much. Still, even now, after so many years together, Starsky only has eyes for one man, and that's Hutch. So maybe it's really the actress he likes. She's smaller, little and cute, like Terry was.

But when he asks, Starsky says no. "It's not the actors, it's the characters. They remind me of us, before."

"What do you mean?"

"They're in love but they won't do anything about it, because the partnership comes first."

 


End file.
